villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Mimiko Mizunuma
Mimiko Mizunuma is a main character and one of the main antagonists in the horror series One Missed Call (in Japanese: 着信アリ Chakushin Ari). She was portrayed by Japanese child actress Karen Oshima. History Mimiko was a Japanese asthmatic little girl and a violent child psychopath, who lived with her mother, Marie, and her little sister Nanako, who she viciously hurt, abused and tormented. She favored one particular kitchen knife and often cut Nanako with it. Each time she said "I'll take you to the hospital", and gave her red hard candy as an excuse for her abuse and to make her silent about it. As Nanako was frequently a hospital's patient, a social worker and nurse named Ritsuko Yamashita investigated Marie for child abuse and suspected that she had Munchausen by Proxy, a supposed mental illness, where the sufferer harms a dependent in their care in order to receive sympathy and attention. One day, Mimiko took her knife once again and cut Nanako, telling her once again, "I'll take you to the hospital." But this time Marie unexpectedly comes home, finds out the truth and only says, "Mimiko...I was right...it was you...". Due to the stress of this situation Mimiko suffers an asthma attack and Marie attacks her and takes her knife from her. Mimiko falls on the floor and begins to choke. Marie sees that she cannot breathe, but instead of helping her, she takes Nanako and leaves, leaving Mimiko to die alone. Mimiko dies from her asthma. After her death, Mimiko became a vengeful spirit. Marie takes Nanako to the hospital. Mimiko is found dead in their apartment and taken to the hospital as well. Hospital staff takes photo of her corpse and it is deliberately distorted by Mimiko herself. Mimiko takes back her knife and begins attacking and killing everyone in revenge, starting with Marie herself. Then, she starts a fire in the hospital and causes Ritsuko to receive fatal burns. Ritsuko dies from her burns and Mimiko leaves a candy in her mouth. Ritsuko's brother and a detective, Hiroshi, investigates her death, examines her and finds candy in her mouth. Nanako survives the fire and is sent to orphanage while Mimiko continues to kill people, always leaving a candy in their mouths. At some point, she begins to target a group of friends and students, including Yumi Nakamura, Natsumi Konishi, Yoko Okazaki, Kenji Kawai and Rina Tsuchi. Mimiko's fellow spirits first kill Rina. When group sits in the restaraunt, Mimiko appears behind Yumi and places her hand on her shoulder. Later, Mimiko kills Yoko by throwing her from a bridge on a passing train. Then, she kills Kenji by throwing him in the elevator shaft. Mimiko says "I’ll take you to the hospital", and kills Natsumi by violently contorting her body and decapitating her. Later, whem Yumi comes to the hospital, Mimiko pursues her throughout it together with Marie. When Yumi comes home, Mimiko appears behind her while she is taking shower. Mimiko appears before Yumi, walks up to her while singing a song and possesses her. Hiroshi arrives in Yumi's apartment and Mimiko stabs him with her knife, saying "I'll take you to the hospital". Hiroshi looks in a mirror and sees Mimiko instead of Yumi. She looks at him. He faints and has a dream about saving Mimiko. He is hospitalized, and Mimiko follows him to the hospital, holding her knife behind her back. He wakes up and sees her. She gives him her candy, smiles and kills him with her knife. Then, she kills Yumi as well and leaves her body elsewhere. Later, Mimiko appears in a car behind Takako, who feels her presence and turns around, but Mimiko disappears before she can see her. She also appears and haunts Takako at her grandfather's house. At some point, Yumi's body is found and Motomiya goes to see it. However, Mimiko attacks him on his way, causing him to crash his car and receive fatal injuries. When medics arrive, he tells them that Mimiko came after him and dies. Later, Mimiko walks through forest near Takako and attracts her attention. She follows her to the mine, where Mimiko appears to her, smiles evilly and stabs her with her knife. Takako falls to the ground and loses consciousness. She awakes several hours later and exits the mine. She heads to Yuting's apartment, calling him on the way, unaware that her call passes through as Mimiko's. Nozoe arrives at his apartment and meets him. However, Mimiko posseses her and attacks and kills him with her knife. Later, Mimiko crosses paths with a severely bullied high schoolgirl Asuka Matsuda and influences her into killing herself. Due to the bullying and Mimiko's influence, Asuka hangs herself at her school grounds, falls into a coma and technically dies as her spirit leaves her body. Mimiko then allies herself with Asuka and helps her get revenge. She attacks and hangs Azusa Kuzunoki, Asuka's classmate, who was one of those who bullied her. Later, Mimiko grabs another classmate's, Mizue Kawanaka's, leg, drags her under the bed and kills her. After this, Mimiko appears in the elevator and kills Asuka's teacher, Kibe, by ripping his heart out. Much later Mimiko appears in the hallway and menacingly approaches Mari, then appears behind her. When Emily apologizes to Asuka for ignoring and not helping her, Mimiko appears in Asuka's place. When Asuka eventually returns to her body and awakens, it ends their alliance and puts them at odds once again. When Asuka comes to her apartment and tries to stop Mimiko, she grabs Asuka's hand and teleports Asuka and Emily to their school. Mimiko appears in the classroom, meets Asuka and persuades her to commit suicide together with her by jumping from the school balcony in a fiery pit that has appeared in the courtyard below. Emily tries to save Asuka and asks Mimiko to kill her instead. Mimiko seemingly agrees and gives Emily the candy. She takes it and prepares to eat it while Asuka begs her not to do it and tries to stop her. When Asuka's computer explodes, Mimiko disappears and returns Emily and Asuka to their locations. Later, Mimiko brutally kills Jino, traumatizing Emily, rendering her catatonic and leaving her to be cared by Asuka. Victims #Marie Mizunuma #Ritsuko Yamashita #Yoko Okazaki #Kenji Kawai #Natsumi Konishi #Yumi Nakamura #Hiroshi Yamashita #Yusaku Motomiya #Chen Yuting #Takako Nozoe #Azusa Kusunoki #Mizue Kawanaka #Yoshitaka Kibe #Ahn "Jino" Jin-wo Trivia *Mimiko's signature weapon is her favorite kitchen knife. *In the third film Mimiko almost always emits an eerie green light. Category:Female Category:Paranormal Category:Torturer Category:Kids Category:Movie Villains Category:Horror Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Undead Category:Serial Killers Category:Misanthropes Category:Psychopath Category:Psychics Category:Tragic Category:Vengeful Category:Homicidal Category:Mentally Ill Category:Sadists Category:Mutilators Category:Xenophobes Category:Energy Beings Category:Deceased Category:Dark Forms Category:Damned Souls Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Genocidal Category:Wrathful Category:Enigmatic Category:Juvenile Delinquents Category:The Heavy Category:Successful Category:Possessor Category:Insecure Category:Magic Category:Immortals Category:Nihilists Category:Nemesis Category:Youkai Category:Chaotic Evil